


Funny Face

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87237.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Funny Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87237.html

Remus whirled around as his back was hit hard with something.

"What the . . .?"

Twirling to see who or what was attacking him as he crossed the Hogwart's grounds, he was tackled hard by a very grinning Sirius, both of them falling and rolling with the impact.

"What the hell did you throw at me, you mutt?" Remus giggled, trying to avoid the snow Sirius was now attempting to shove down his back.

"Snowball of course," he answered with a shrug.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Just so I could kiss this funny face." And he proceeded to do just that.


End file.
